Peacocks Revisited
by JoiForber
Summary: Betty and Stephen had been married for 6 years and it had been three years since Katherine was born. The girls attended nursery school. Stephen took over as shop steward and union rep at Woodward & Lothrop when Mel retired.
1. Chapter 1

Peacocks Revisited

Betty and Stephen had been married for 6 years and it had been three years since Katherine was born. Stephen took over as shop steward and union rep when Mel retired from Woodward & Lothrop. The girls attended nursery school.

Katherine and her older sister Stephanie, at three and four years old respectively, were growing into precocious little pre-schoolers. Stephanie had her Daddy's intense steel-grey eyes and his cleft chin and seriousness; Katherine had her mother's dancing blue eyes, infectious laugh, and impishness. Despite being as opposite as oil and water, the two little sisters were inseparable. Mummy and Daddy doted on them and lavished them with love.

Stephen proudly taught his little daughters to play the piano on a second hand pianoforte. Both girls had Stephen's long tapered fingers and took to the piano instantly, much to his delight. He and Betty lovingly listened as the girls serenaded them with their little nightly after-dinner concerts.

The girls loved watching their parents dance after dinner. They would squeal with joy as Stephen deftly waltzed Betty around the lounge, lovingly holding her in his arms.

"Me next, Daddy! My turn!" and Stephen would heft one of his daughters in his arms, holding her round the waist and whirling around the room, smiling and laughing. Betty looked on adoringly, drinking in the tableau of her husband and daughters and treasured those moments.

Stephen loved to share afternoon tea parties with the girls on their little table and chairs set which Building & Grounds knocked up for them for their first and second birthday. Stephen looked a sight sitting on the tiny chair with his knees bent almost to his shoulders sharing a cuppa and jelly sandwiches with his best girls. Betty took pictures of them, the girls dressed in their adorable gingham pinafores, and Stephen dressed in a dinner jacket and bow tie.


	2. Passion Postponed

Passion Postponed

The rain pounded the roof and rumbled against the tiles. Betty woke and listened to the storm stirring up outside. Lightning flickered and thunder began to make the house tremble. Betty backed up into Stephen and moved against him. She reached back and ran her hand up and down his thigh. He moaned in affirmation of her caresses. He draped his arm around her waist, slid his hand between her thighs, and pressed himself against her. Betty moaned softly and her breath quickened as he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses against the back of her neck.

The storm whipped up violently and the room illuminated with fierce lightning flashes. He rolled her under him and passionately kissed her neck, nipping her playfully. He nudged a knee between her legs and she spread her thighs to welcome him. Her fingertips curled round the hair on the back of his head. She kissed his chest and mouthed his name against his warm skin and she could feel his firmness pressed against her. Even in the darkness, she could see his intense eyes blazing as he looked at her from beneath his brows. His mouth crushed on hers and his tongue explored inside. She held onto the straps of his vest as he reached down between them and fumbled with his boxers.

Thunder boomed loudly and the whole house trembled.

All at once, two little terrified screams erupted from the room across the hall.

"Mama! Daddy!" the girls called out in unison.

Betty sighed. Stephen craned his neck and kissed her.

"Maybe next time, Love!" he chuckled.

"Mmm-Hmm! Next time, indeed!" she nodded, tittering.

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. The girls howled frightfully.

"I'd better go," Betty surmised.

His hand lingered on her as she slid out of the bed and straightened the front of her nightgown. Betty padded across the hall to her daughters' room. The girls were huddled in Stephanie's bed, covers pulled over them, cowering.

"Mum's here, my loves!" she announced.

"We want Daddy!" they protested from under their makeshift tent..

"Very well!" she sighed.

Betty returned to the bedroom and nudged Stephen, who had almost drifted off to sleep,

"They want _you_!_"_ she whispered.

Stephen sat up and adjusted himself. He stood up and tread across the hall.

"Daddy's here!" he chirped.

They squealed with glee and flipped the covers down as a bright flash of lightning pulsed. They threw the covers back over themselves. Another scream.

"Shh…Shh... Hey, there," he soothed, "I'm here!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and the girls lunged at him, threw their little arms around him, and held on for dear life. They showered his face with kisses and he closed his eyes and smiled, kissing them back.

"Come on," he coaxed softly, "Climb aboard."

He stood up and Stephanie immediately climbed on his back like a koala bear, her arms tightly around his neck, her little legs hugging him. Next Katherine scaled up his side and clung to his hip; Stephen steadied her with his arm. He lumbered back to his and Betty's bedroom, encumbered with both girls clinging to him.

Lightning illuminated the room from both windows and the girls squeezed Stephen tighter, burying their faces in his shoulder and back.

"OK, you two, off you go. Into bed with you!"

They slid off him and shimmied into the safety of their mother's arms. Betty kissed their little cheeks and covered them with the blanket.

Stephen slid in and the girls were securely sandwiched between their parents. He reached over and touched Betty's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too!" they all whispered back to him. He closed his eyes, a smile played upon his lips, and he sighed contentedly. Betty reached out with her leg and seductively ran a toe up his shin. He opened one eye and peeked at her alluringly; he pursed his lips and blew her a kiss.

The storm eased to steady soft rain; the thunder and lightning subsided and they all settled in for a deep slumber.

After a while, Betty woke and touched Stephen's arm.

"Uh?" he mumbled groggily.

"Stephen?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get them back to their own beds," she suggested.

"Right."

They each took a child and carried her back to bed. They tenderly tucked them in and lightly kissed their daughters' foreheads, lingering momentarily to admire their beautiful children, then tiptoed out of the room and back to their own bed.

Stephen ardently kissed her, unfastening the front of her nightgown, "Where were we?" he sighed.

"Right here!" she breathed, lightly brushing her hand against his belly.

He kicked his boxers off and rolled on top of her. Betty pressed her fingertips into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He let out a low moan and reared his head. Betty reached up and stroked his chest, playfully rubbing his nipples. The bed creaked and chirred. Betty's breathing hastened and she whimpered amorously.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" the alarm clock clanged.

"Bloody hell!" he groaned disappointedly, glaring at the clock,

"Do you mind a quickie?" he whispered desperately, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I _promise_!"

"Oh, just get on with it!" she murmured almost as desperately as he did. She snaked her hands behind him and held onto his firm bum, giving it an inviting squeeze and pulling him to her.

He hit the snooze button and resumed his enthusiastic lovemaking in earnest. He buried his face in her pillow, sweating and quivering; a loud guttural groan escaped his lips and his breath came in deep panting gasps. She tightened her legs around him as he continued. His eyes widened and he smiled as she moved beneath him, grinding in rhythm with him. Her breath caught in her throat and she arched her back, moaning his name over and over. Fully spent, she melted into the pillow, her chest rising and falling, pursing her lips. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her hotly. She traced the outline of his ear with her fingertips, moving her mouth and tasting his tongue.

The alarm sounded its warning and Stephen knew he had to get out of bed and get ready for work. He gave Betty a final passionate kiss before slipping out of bed and striding to the bathroom to wash up.


	3. Girls Will Be Girls

**Girls Will Be Girls**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon; Betty descended the stairs and entered the lounge. Much to her delight, Stephen was sitting on the settee with Katherine and Stephanie on his lap reading to them. They were dressed in pretty baby doll dresses, white tights and white patent leather shoes. Katherine's hair was set and curled like Shirley Temple and Stephanie had a large pink bow tied at the back of her head. Stephen relaxed in his braces and shirtsleeves, his long legs stretched out on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles.. Betty admired her family adoringly.

"I need to go to the market; will you three be alright while I'm gone?" Betty inquired.

"Mmm-Hmm, we'll be alright. Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No, it's lovely out. I'll walk; it's only round the corner. I'll just take the market cart; I've only a few things to get. Can you think of anything you'd like?"

"Dolly mixer!" Katherine cried.

"Yes, Sweetie, Mummy will bring a packet of dolly mixture for you and Sissy."

Katherine bounced on Stephen's lap excitedly, "Yay!"

"Daddy wants some dolly mixture, too, Mummy!" Stephen teased.

"I bet he _does_!" Betty countered, smiling wryly and winking at him.

He shot her an indignant look; she moved to the settee and Stephen turned his face up to hers. She leaned over and kissed him, lingering. He curled his arm around her neck and drew her closer, returning her kiss deeply.

"Daddy's kissin' Mummy like they do in the movies!" Stephanie chirped singsong, her eyes wide.

Betty straightened and stepped back, smiling. She retrieved her market cart from the coat cupboard and headed out.

"I'll see you when I get back!" she called behind her and closed the door.

"And Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The end," He recited. "What would you two like to do next?" Stephen asked, folding his reading glasses and setting them on the coffee table.

"Football!" Stephanie squealed.

"Mm-Mm," Stephen shook his head, "You're all dressed up real pretty. How about we have a tea party with jelly sandwiches?"

"NO!" Stephanie barked in her little moppet voice, "Football, Daddy!"

"Football! Football!" Katherine echoed her sister's request.

They jumped off his lap and dashed upstairs. A moment later, the football came thumping down the stairs into the lounge with the girls bounding down the stairs after it.

He couldn't say 'no' to them; they were so determined and head-strong, so much like their mother.

"Oh, alright," he conceded, "a little bit of football never hurt anyone!"

Katherine carried the ball that was almost as big as she was. They exited the house through the kitchen door and stepped into the warm sunshine of their garden. Tiddles and Neville lay sprawled out on the patio. Stephen gently tapped the ball to the girls and they screeched with delight. Running full tilt, Stephanie kicked the ball back to her Daddy. Katherine ran straight at Stephen and he nudged the ball to her. She dove for the ball, falling hard upon it. She stood up, coughing, and threw the ball to him.

"You're not s'post to use your hands, Kathy!" Stephanie scolded.

"I'm the goldie! I can touch it! Right, Daddy?"

"That's right, Darling!" he answered proudly, "Little Ethel" he thought to himself and tittered.

The girls ran back and forth across the garden, kicking the ball and giggling. Stephen was having the time of his life teaching his daughters the game he enjoyed so much.

The back door opened and Betty poked her head out looking for her family.

Her eyes popped open and she shrieked, "_Stephen Nigel Anthony Peacock_!"

"Uh-oh, girls! Daddy's in trouble! She's using my full name!" he chuckled, "Yes, Dear?"

"Look at them!" she stammered, going into paroxysms, pointing to the state of Katherine and Stephanie.

Stephen's eyebrows shot up and his eye bugged, "Oh, dear! I didn't realize they had gotten so dirty!"

"Look at their outfits! They're ruined!" Betty lamented.

They were a sight! Stephanie's pink bow trailed behind her, ragged and deflated; her hair was littered with bits if grass and her face was flush and dirty. Her dress was soiled with grass stains and her tights ran with a wide ladder going from her foot to past her hemline; scuffs and grass-stains adorned her patent leather shoes. Katherine's curls had unfurled into a tousled mop and her little dress looked like an artist's palette of splotched green stains and mud. The knees of her tights were green and brown blotches. Brown scuff-marks bruised the toes of her shoes.

Stephen looked down, his face flush with embarrassment and pride, and he smiled impishly at Betty.

"They're girls, Stephen! _Girls_!" she steamed, shaking her head.

"They wanted to play football, Betty! I offered them a tea party with jam sandwiches and _they_ ran upstairs and retrieved the football!"

"I played goldie, Mama!" little Katherine proudly told her mother, her little cheeks rosy and smudged with mud and grass.

Betty rolled her eyes and sighed., "I wasn't even gone an hour! Look at them; they're all mucky!"

Stephen could not help laughing. His daughters looked a right mess, but he had so much fun with them, it was well worth the cost of new clothes.

"Daddy let us kick the ball, Mummy and it was fun!" Stephanie announced.

"Oh, Betty! Ethel plays football!" he defended.

"What's that got to do with anything? They're girls!" she insisted.

"Well, _I_ had a grand time playing with my daughters! I will clean up their shoes good as new. I learned a trick in the Army for buffing out shoes using toothpaste. If I can't make them look good, I'll buy them new ones. Is that satisfactory?" he grinned at her boyishly.

Betty couldn't stay cross at him for long when he shot her that look.

"Alright, girls," Betty called, "Come in the house and get cleaned up!"

Obediently they filed into the house and raced upstairs.

She strode up to him and he embraced her lovingly, "I _did_ have an enjoyable afternoon, Dear," he stated.

"Do you ever wish we had a son?" she asked.

"_Instead of?_ Never," he shook his head, "In addition to? _Maybe_. I don't know if I would be a good father for a boy. I like tea parties with jellies and dancing with my girls and princess stories and flowers. No, I've got more than I could ever have wanted. I've got a great wife and two beautiful daughters. Some days, you know, I want to sit down and write Vivienne a thank-you note!"

"For?" she asked quizzically.

"If she had never chucked me out, I would not have you and the girls. See? Out of all that pain and sadness, something beautiful," he said thoughtfully.

He leaned over and planted a warm kiss on her lips, then she wrapped her arm around his waist, and together they walked back into the house.


	4. Good Bye, Neville

Good-Bye, Neville

"Would you like to give the cats their dinner?" Stephen asked the girls as they sat at the dining-room table having their afternoon tea.

"I do!" Stephanie chimed.

"Me, too, Daddy!"

Stephen walked into the kitchen, took two cereal bowls from the cupboard, and took the box of cat kibble from the pantry larder. He shook the box and deposited some food into the bowls.

He handed the bowls to Katherine and Stephanie then walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. Sunlight poured in from the garden bathing the kitchen in bright yellow hues.

The girls scampered out the door and into the warm garden, calling for the cats.

Tiddles sat in the middle of the garden yowling woefully. The girls set the bowls on the doorstep and trotted over to where Tiddles sat.

"Daddy!" Stephanie screamed.

Stephen burst out the back door and ran to his crying daughters.

"Yes, Sweetie?" he called, running urgently.

"Daddy, look at Neville! He's sleeping and won't wake up. Tiddles is crying!"

There in the yard lay Neville, his brown form motionless in the grass. Stephen's heart sank.

"Oh, no," he said quietly, kneeling down and taking his girls in his arms, "He's not sleeping, Love."

They buried their faces in his chest and clung to him. He curled his arms around his daughters and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

A lump formed in Stephen's throat and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Stephen sat in the grass and gathered Neville to him. He was still warm and Stephen stroked his soft fur.

"Are you sad, Daddy?" Katherine asked through her tears.

"Yes, Sweetie, Daddy is sad. Neville was my friend. He helped me when I was very sad."

"Why were you very sad, Daddy?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, it was before Mummy and I were married. I loved her so much and I couldn't be with her and that made me sad."

"Why?" Katherine questioned.

"It's a long story," he began, "But Neville talked to me every day and he helped me to not be so sad."

The girls giggled through their tears. They had heard Neville "talk" many times and it always made them laugh when he did so.

"Well, girls, we should dig a hole and give him a proper send off."

Stephen stood up and walked over to the small shed in the corner of the garden to retrieve a spade. Grasping the spade in his hand, he strode to the far corner of the garden. He put the tip of the spade to the ground, and using his foot, thrust the head of the shovel into the earth. The dirt was hard and it took quite a bit of effort to get a suitable hole dug. Soon the grave was prepared.

"Poor Neville," cried Stephanie.

They followed as Stephen carried Neville to the hole that would be his final resting place. He grimaced as he set his deceased friend carefully into his grave. Stephen grabbed a handful of brown clay soil and dropped it into the hole. The girls did as their father.

"See ya, Neville. Thanks," Stephen choked as he shoveled soil into the hole.

He crouched down, still holding the spade and allowed his daughters to wrap their arms around him and comfort him. He kissed their tear-streaked faces, his eyes welling up.

Tiddles ran to the mound of fresh dirt and sat next to it, meowing.

"Tiddles is sad, too, Daddy," Stephanie pointed out.

"Yes, she is. She loved him," he said quietly.

The girls nodded at their father's words.

For the first time ever, Tiddles allowed Stephen to pet her without taking a swipe at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled**

The front door swung open and Stephanie and Katherine bubbled in with Stephen in tow. They had spent the afternoon at the playground, enjoying the warm spring weather. Stephen's shoulders slumped dejectedly and his long face hung sullenly. The girls, chattering excitedly, raced up to their room to ready themselves for their afternoon tea.

Stephen dropped onto the settee, deflated.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Betty inquired.

"We were at the playground and I was pushing the girls on the roundabout. A woman about our age was there with a young boy, maybe about eight or nine."

"Yes?"

"She looked at the girls and said 'They _are_ a joy, aren't they?' So I proudly said 'Yes, they certainly are!' and then she asks 'So how old are your granddaughters?' and I said 'They're not my granddaughters, they're my _daughters_'. And she shot me this terrible look like I was a dirty old man. And all at once I felt utterly ridiculous being a fifty-eight year old man with three and four year old children."

Her heart dropped and her face grew serious, "You don't regret having them, do you?"

He stood silent as he contemplated the last five years. His mind played his memories like montage- the emotions he felt when Betty announced her pregnancy; feeling Stephanie move within Betty's belly; being ushered out of the delivery room; his Daddy "shower"; arriving home just in time to experience Katherine's birth; holding his babies for the first time; first steps; his locker plastered top to bottom with their pictures; first day of nursery school; first words.

"Stephen?" Betty called softly, trying to bring him back to the present, "Answer me."

He smiled at his wife and took her in his arms, his embrace tight around her waist. He kissed her neck delicately.

"That's not answering me, Stephen!"

He sighed, "Maybe I just wish I'd had them sooner."

"If you could have had children sooner, you would have. But," she added, "You would not have had _these_ children."

"You're right, Betty. I wasn't thinking."

Betty pulled back and gave him a reassuring glance, "Your daughters don't think you're ridiculous when you're having jelly tea with them; they don't think you're ridiculous when you're reading stories to them or playing Snakes and Ladders, or playing football in the garden. The other night when that big storm came through and the girls were screaming for you, they didn't think you were ridiculous when you carried them to our bed and snuggled with them. When you're teaching them to play the piano, they don't think you're ridiculous. Kathy and Steffie think you've hung the moon! I see you with them; you're enamored with them!"

Betty, always the voice of reason. Stephen felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard. How could he let a strange woman knock him for a loop?

"You're right, Darling. I was feeling a little self-conscious, that's all."

"Was she pretty?"

"Whom?"

"The woman who made you feel self-conscious."

"No. She's like us!" Stephen said, gesturing to himself and Betty.

"Then why were you at sixes and sevens?"

"I don't know…she just caught me off-guard. I mean, I didn't suspect that that little boy was her grandson. I guess maybe she made me think of how old I am and that I might not get to see our girls grow up," he said sadly.

"Now you stop that, Stephen Peacock! My grandmother was 98 years old when she died, having outlived three husbands, all of her children, and many of her grandchildren. I am the only one who is still around."

"You never told me about that!" he mused.

"My mum's mother died and her father remarried. Then her father died and step-grandmother remarried."

"So you had grandparents who weren't related to anyone?"

"Yes. But they had been part of the family for so long, we just kept them on!"

He couldn't help laughing. Betty's mysterious familial background always amazed him.


	6. Out Takes and Deleted Scenes

Out Takes And Deleted Scenes

Lazy Sunday

It was a lazy Sunday morning and the family enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and time to linger at the table. Betty watched across the breakfast table as her husband read his morning paper. She noted his soft features as his eyes darted back and forth over the newsprint. Her eyes fixed on his eyelashes and she gazed dreamily. Despite being married six years, she had never noticed the color of his eyelashes. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked up.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he inquired.

"No. I was just staring at your eyelashes. You know, I've never noticed before, but they're quite pretty."

"_Pretty_?" he asked uncomfortably, "I've never regarded anything on _me_ as pretty_,_" he stated trying to sound macho. She tittered.

Her eyes shifted between him and Stephanie, "Your eyelashes are sandy brown colored; Steffie has the same color eyelashes, although hers are longer."

His raised his eyebrows thoughtfully and gazed at his beautiful little daughter as she played with her airline hostess doll. His head swiveled to Katherine, who toyed with a bowl of porridge, eating fussily. He lovingly noted how much little Katherine resembled Betty.

"What about my'lashes, Mama?" asked Katherine, fluttering her eyelids at Betty and smiling widely.

"Your eyelashes are like Mummy's. Long and dark and pretty."

"What about me, Mummy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yours are like Daddy's. Light brown and long and pretty."

Stephanie slid off her chair and walked over to Stephen, "Daddy, may I have a butterfly kiss?" she sang.

"Absolutely," he smiled. Then he leaned over, put his eye against her little cheek and blinked. She squealed with joy.

"Me next, Daddy!" chirped Katherine and she scampered over to him. He repeated the butterfly kiss against her cheek and she laughed wide-mouthed.

"Daddy, me give you one!" Katherine announced, arching her eyebrows. She pressed her eye to his cheek and blinked both eyes. Stephen laughed.

Betty leaned over, lifted Katherine's chin, and kissed her forehead. The two girls pushed in their chairs and scampered from the kitchen.

Midnight Confessions

Stephen and Betty had just finished a round of heated, passionate lovemaking and lay in other's arms basking in the afterglow. Their breathing had lulled and relaxed. Betty inhaled the muskiness of her husband and felt slightly intoxicated and aroused. She enjoyed basking in his embrace and yet at the same time, she was thinking about how she needed to strip the bed and wash the linens in the morning.

Stephen held her and drew in the aroma of their tryst, "I know it's going to sound odd, but I enjoy the way our bed smells after we make love."

She couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny, Dear?" he wondered.

"I was just thinking how I need to put these linens in the laundry!"

He smiled and tittered.

"You know, Stephen, I was thinking," Betty mused, "We haven't been on a date since before Steffie was born. Maybe we could ask Ethel to watch the girls so we could go to the Palais."

She laid her head on his chest and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, so I can be propositioned by a hooker again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What hooker?"

"That woman who was chatting me up at the bar that night. She was a hooker."

"Give over! Shewas _not_! How d'you know that?"

"She had given me a slip of paper with her name and number on it…"

"I see," Betty responded dryly.

"I left it on the bar when I paid for our drinks," he stated, "Well, after the doctor put you on bed rest and forbid me from doing anything other than look at you, Richard, ever the benevolent soul, recommended the services of his favorite escort."

"Go on," she pressed.

"He handed me a slip of paper with the familiar name and number of the woman who was at the Palais. I was so embarrassed. I should have known. I do have a confession to make, though."

"Hmm? What would that be?" bracing herself for what was going to come out.

"I went to the cinema," he admitted nervously.  
"When?"

"When you were pregnant with Steffie. I worked a double and I knew I couldn't stand to come home and see you sleeping and not be able to touch you. So I left work and walked to the cinema, thinking I needed the release. I felt so dirty being there that I left after about 5 minutes. But I had missed the last bus of the evening and I had to walk home, serves me right," he explained, his voice quiet and vulnerable.

"Why didn't you take a cab?"

"I spent my bus fare on the cinema."

She planted open-mouthed kisses on his chest and cupped his cheek, "Why are you telling me this? Nothing happened."

"I didn't want there to be any secrets between us and it did rather bother me."

He rolled her under him and kissed her mouth hotly. She moaned softly, urging him on. She moved her mouth to his neck and gently kissed her way to his ear.

"I wonder…" she started

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Steffie is quiet and serious because we couldn't have it off when I was pregnant with her? I mean, she and Kathy are as different as night and day. Do you think maybe Kathy is boisterous and impish because of our lovemaking?"

"It's an interesting theory. I think that maybe Steffie is like me and Kathy is more like you, or to be more precise, she's like Ethel Junior!"

"That, she is!" Betty chuckled.


	7. Daddy's Home

**Chapter 7**

**Daddy's Home  
**

Stephen arrived home a little earlier than usual. He tarried outside the front door, listening to his daughters plinking on the piano. A wide grin erupted across his face as her listened intently. There was a lull in the music and he took that as his cue to go inside. He wiped his feet on the straw mat lying in front of the door before gripping the doorknob and turning it.

Stephanie and Katherine slid off the piano bench and bounded to the entryway as Stephen kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes.

"Daddy's home!" Stephanie bellowed.

"Hi, Daddy!" Katherine chortled.

"I heard you two playing. You are doing very well and Daddy is proud of you!" he beamed.

They smiled at him, their faces glowing.

Stephen leaned over, scooped Stephanie in his arms, and brought her up to his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a peck on each of his cheeks. Setting her down, he reached for Katherine. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks and then pursed her lips and softly brushed them against his lips.

She cupped his face in her chubby hands and looked at him with expectant eyes, "Daddy, what'd'ju bring us?"

This became a nightly ritual ever since Stephen had once emptied his pockets looking for his wedding band. He had taken his ring off in order to break down cartons and boxes. After catching his ring on several large staples, he figured it was better to explain to Betty why his wedding ring was in his pocket than to risk losing a finger.

He reached into his trouser pocket and retrieved the bits and bobs he'd collected. He opened his hand, revealing a small pile of coins; paper clips; a pencil stub; some hard candies; two gum bands; a bit of string; the key to the executive washroom, which he was welcomed to clean but not utilize; and lint. The girls eagerly pawed through the pile and retreated to the settee to survey their booty. They didn't take the coins; they knew Stephen needed them for bus fare. The cellophane wrappers made a crinkling sound as the girls gingerly unwrapped their confections.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Katherine chirped; her face puckered, and her eyes squinted, "This candy is _sour_!"

He chuckled.

Stephanie rolled her candy round in her mouth, "Mine's lovely, Daddy; it's not sour at all. Thank you, Daddy!"

They hugged him round his legs and he gently touched the tops of their heads, brushing their hair lightly with his fingers.

"Where's Mummy?" Stephen asked.

"She's in the kitchen cookin' supper!" Katherine announced.

He shot his younger daughter a stern look, "_Dinner_," he corrected.

He momentarily flashed back to the canteen at Grace Brothers and his dinner vs. supper exchange with Miss Brahms and his demeanor softened.

"Well, Mirabelle says 'supper'," she stated matter-of-factly, "Mirabelle's Mummy calls it supper as well."

"Well, in _our _family, _we_ eat dinner," he countered. He shook his head slowly, smiling to himself, _She is just like Betty! Argumentative just like her and stubborn just like her! _

He didn't bother to give her the working-class, detached house speech; she shrugged her shoulders and scurried back to the piano. The girls resumed playing their scales.

Stephen quietly entered the kitchen and watched Betty stir a pot whose contents smelled wonderful. He moved behind her, startling her slightly. Her breath caught as his hands settled on her hips and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm…smells delicious," he crooned.

"It'll be ready in a bit. Would you like a cuppa?"

He dreamily kissed her neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer to him.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek, "I know what you want and it has nothing to do with tea!" He smiled into her hair and let out a low chuckle.

She set the spoon on the cook top and slid her hands along his thighs, leaning back against him. His breathing deepened as he brushed her hair away and playfully nipped her neck.

"I could lock this kitchen door and take you right now!" he seductively breathed in her ear.

"Captain Peacock, what _will_ you say next?"

He slid her skirt up slowly, his hands caressing her thighs and toying with the tops of her stockings. He unfastened one of her suspenders and pressed himself against her.

"What are you _doing_, Stephen?" she asked him incredulously through gritted teeth, "Our children are right out there in the lounge!"

"C'mon, Betty, just five minutes," he pleaded breathily, "Ten strokes; I won't last more than ten strokes!"

"Give over! _Really_, Stephen! Sometimes I don't know what gets into you!"

"_You._ You get into me, right under my skin, and it's all I think about all day long," he purred in his Royal Signals voice. His eyes were all dreamy as he spoke and his hands trailed up to her full breasts; he traced small circles along her curves and gave her another tight squeeze.

"Go get your shower, Stephen. A cold one!" she teasingly admonished.

"This isn't over! You'll be _screaming_ my name later, you can bet on it!" he teased.

"It's funny, I'm heading into menopause and your libido is coming into full blossom!"

"What can I say? I'm a late bloomer!"

"You're almost sixty; what were ya waiting for?"

"You," he mouthed, smiling boyishly and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, you daft man. You know that?"

He laughed, swatted her bum playfully, and gave her one final kiss on the cheek before retreating upstairs for his evening ablutions.


	8. Claybourne In Charge

**Claybourne In Charge**

It had seemed like ages since Betty and Stephen had been out on a date night. Since Stephanie's birth and their subsequent moving to the end flat and acquiring a washing machine, even laundry date night was a distant memory. So when Mr. Woodward offered his employees tickets to the Kensington Philharmonic concert in Chelsea, Stephen jumped at the opportunity to take Betty out.

Betty rang Ethel to see if she would be willing to baby-sit the girls for the evening. Sadly, Ethel had to decline as she had a previous engagement- she was competing in a snooker tournament at her local. Betty then rang Mr. Humphries who said he would be delighted to watch his favorite nieces.

He arrived promptly at 6 pm. Betty and Stephen met him in the lounge; Stephen was attired in a dinner jacket with his trademark red carnation boutonniere and Betty wore a deep violet chiffon off-the-shoulders gown.

"You two look marvelous!" Mr. Humphries gushed.

"Now, the girls have had their dinner and their baths and are in their nightgowns. They can have their tea in about an hour and in bed by 8," Betty instructed.

"Oh, this'll be great fun!"

Stephanie and Katherine bounded down the stairs noisily, "Uncle Claybourne!" they squealed.

They wrapped their arms around his legs and he stooped over to hug them, "Hello, my girls!" his smile wide and loving.

"We're going to go now, girls," Stephen announced, "You two listen to Uncle Claybourne. He is in charge, do you understand?" he raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Yes, sir," Stephanie responded humbly.

"Yes, Daddy!" Katherine chortled, her eyes bright and dancing.

"Good. You do as he says and when he says it's time for bed, there's to be no argument. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy!" they sang in unison.

"They'll be fine, Captain Peacock. You two run along and have a good time and don't worry about us!" he said reassuringly.

Mr. Humphries hugged Betty and kissed her cheek. Stephen held her coat open and she slipped her arms in.

"Oh, that coat is delicious, Love!" Mr. Humphries exclaimed, touching the luxurious silver fox fur.

"I don't have many calls to wear it, so when I get a chance to, I look forward to it!"

"I believe she'd wear it in the middle of summer if she could!" Stephen joked.

She playfully scowled at him.

"It's gorgeous, Betty!"

Stephen hoisted Stephanie and leaned in to kiss her, "Good night, Steffie! Be a good girl while Mummy and Daddy are out. And watch your sister."

"Yes, Daddy," she promised.

He set her down and then lifted Katherine and kissed her cheek, "Good night, Kathy. You be a good girl as well. Mind your sister and Uncle Claybourne."

"Yes, Daddy, I will!" she chirped

"We will be eating dinner at Romano's and then off to Wigmore Hall for the concert. Here's the number for Romano's if you need to contact us," she said handing him a slip of paper.

"Go! You're going to be late. We'll be fine, really," he insisted.

"Well, it's the first time we've left them, so we're a little over-cautious," she blushed.

"Come on, Betty!" Stephen called. Betty leaned over, hugged her daughters, and kissed their faces.

"Be good!" she warned.

"Yes, Mummy!" they echoed.

"Thank you, Mr. Humphries."

"My pleasure, Love. Go and have a good time. Don't worry about us!"

* * *

They arrived home at half-past eleven. A lamp in the corner dimly lit the lounge. The house was quiet and warm. Stephen held Betty's coat and she slipped her arms out of it; he hooked a hanger inside and hung the coat in the cupboard. Betty stole up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom. She silently padded to the doorway and stood in awe at the scene displayed within.

Mr. Humphries sat on the floor with his legs outstretched and his back against Katherine's bed, his head lolled back, and he slumbered peacefully. He was attired in his shirtsleeves and braces, bow-tie and stocking feet. Katherine sat on one leg and Stephanie sat on the other. On his head, he wore a paper crown encrusted with sequins and glitter. The girls each wore a brightly colored paper hennin on her head, decorated with glitter and paper streamers cascading down from the pinnacle. Katherine's hat was pink and Stephanie's was purple. They gently rested their heads against his chest, his arms curled around them protectively. The small table was littered with their teacups and biscuit plates, paper scraps, crayons, scissors, and glue bottles. On the floor next to them, their fairy princess storybook lay open. A mobile of dangling stars and a moon spun lazily in the ceiling corner. Tiddles lay coiled on the bed behind them as if she had been listening to the story. Betty gazed lovingly at the scene before her and could only imagine what adventures they had.

"The things you see when you haven't got your gun!" she tittered to herself.

Stephen glided up behind her and admired his daughters reclining in his friend's arms. A lump crept into his throat and he could feel his heart constrict. They looked so peaceful and content. Stephanie's mouth curled into a tiny smile and Katherine's lips pursed.

"He's really good with them. They look like they had a grand time!" he mused, "Did you have a good time, Mrs. Peacock?"

He kissed the back of her neck softly. Her eyes flickered closed and she sighed.

She slipped her hand into his, "Yes, Darling. I had a wonderful time," she whispered, "That was very kind of Mr. Woodward to offer those tickets. We really needed a night out like that. Thank you, Stephen."

He nodded in agreement.

Mr. Humphries' eyes fluttered open and he struggled to focus on Betty and Stephen.

"Good evening, Your Highness!" Betty sang, giving a small mock-curtsy.

"Oh, this!' he giggled, pointing to his crown, "We played princesses!"

"I _see_!" Betty nodded and smiled broadly, her eyes dancing.

Stephen crept into the room in his stocking feet. He leaned over and retrieved Katherine from Mr. Humphries. Cradling her in his arms, he stood holding her as Betty turned down the duvet. Stephen smiled to himself as he spotted Katherine's crimson painted toenails. Tiddles stretched and scampered off the bed and out of the room.

Stephen set Katherine on her bed and Betty pulled the covers up to her neck and then kissed her cheek. Betty placed the paper hat on the table.

Stephen kissed Katherine's cheek, "Good night, Sweetheart," he murmured. Her breath hitched and she settled into a deep slumber.

Stephanie blinked her eyes and looked at her beaming parents, "Hello, Daddy! Hello, Mummy!" she whispered, a grin breaking across her face.

Stephen bent down and Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck. Betty moved over to her bed and turned down the blankets as Stephen placed her in.

"Good night, Steffie," Betty purred and kissed her cheek, setting her hat on the table next to Katherine's.

The trio departed the room; Stephen clicked off the light as he pulled the door shut. They descended the stairs and entered the lounge.

"Would you like a cuppa? I'll put the kettle on," Betty offered.

"No, none for me," Mr. Humphries replied, "I've got to get going. If I'm not in by one, Mum sets the bolt and locks me out for the night!"

"If you'd like, I could give you a lift home," said Stephen.

"Thank you. I just need to get my coat."

He minced over to the settee, pulled his coat on, and buttoned it closed.

Stephen kissed Betty's cheek, "I'll be back shortly, Love."

Betty hugged Mr. Humphries and pecked his cheek, "Thank you so much, Dear!"

"Think nothing of it! It was my pleasure; I had forgotten how much fun I had as a child making paper crowns, acting out princess stories, and having tea parties. This has been a real treat!"

They both smiled at him; he really did have a good time entertaining their daughters. Tomorrow they would hear all about Uncle Claybourne's pantomime and how they had to be rescued from Tiddles the Dragon.


	9. Third Time's a Charm

**Third Time's A Charm**

Stephen arrived home from work, the aroma of fresh-baked bread and roast chicken assaulted him as he opened the door. He stepped into the lounge and a feeling of calm settled over him; it was good to be home. He stood there and listened to the sounds of his home as he switched out of his work shoes into his house shoes.

Betty entered the lounge, drying her hands on her pinny.

"You're home, Dear!" she greeted, "Steffie! Kathy! Daddy's home!" she called.

Stephen stared at her; she was radiant, beautiful…glowing. He did a double take and his face blanched and he put his hand to his mouth, eyes wide with alarm. His breath caught in his throat.

"Stephen, what is it?" she asked, her concern escalating.

"Oh…my…God! You're pregnant!" he stammered, gaping.

"I am _not_! What gives you that idea?" she asked incredulously.

"I _know_ what you look like in the early flush of pregnancy! You…are…pregnant."

"Shhh…keep your voice down! They'll hear you!" she scolded.

His heart thumped in his ears and his emotions swirled, wrestling within him. Part of him was panicking, part of him wanted to scream at himself for being careless, part of him was so overjoyed he couldn't see straight, and another part of him was in disbelief.

Katherine bumbled loudly down the stairs and ran headlong into Stephen's legs, "Daddy! You're home! I missed you all day!"

Then there was the part of him that loved _this_ part of him: the Daddy part.

He squatted down and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her shoulder and neck, "I missed you, too, Sweetie!"

"Daddy! That tickles. Your moustache is prickly!" she chirruped, wriggling.

Stephanie traipsed into the lounge and joined her sister in welcoming their daddy home.

"I saw a pretty blue butterfly in our garden today, Daddy!" Stephanie chimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ooohh! That sounds pretty. We'll have to look it up in the encyclopedia and see what kind it was."

He hugged his daughters and they planted kisses on his cheeks.

Betty watched her family reconnect and her heart constricted. This was her favorite time of the day.

"Go wash your hands, girls," Betty told them.

When they were out of earshot, Stephen turned to Betty, "Do you have one of those tests?"

"No. It's been three years since we've needed one!" she shook her head.

He couldn't help smiling nervously, "Are you late?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I thought I was done with my monthly...what do I know?"

Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember the last day of her period.

"I don't _feel_ pregnant. I'm not nauseous or tired," she shook her head.

"In the morning, you'll just have to go to the chemist's and get one," he said.

"Mmm-Hmm. After I walk the girls to school, I'll kip down and get one."

His expression turned to one of worry and he looked down. Betty knew that look; it was shame.

"Stephen Peacock, I know that look. You stop right now," she admonished.

"Can we afford another mouth to feed?" he said quietly, his eyes glistening and his eyebrows upturned.

"None of us has missed a meal so far. A new baby won't need much; I provide what he'll need for at least a year. I have the girls' clothes packed away in the storage cupboard. We have all their nappies and now we have a washing machine and clothesline!"

He smiled warmly at her; she was right. He started to allow himself to get a little excited.

"I'm going to be sixty by the time this baby is born, Betty!" he exclaimed, "_Sixty_ with a new baby!"

She chuckled lightly, "And I'll be fifty four, Stephen! Maybe you'll finally get that boy I know you've always wanted!" she teased, "On the bright side, it's a good thing I have such short labor times with my pregnancies. I'll be too old to be laboring long!"

"What if something's wrong with him? You know that sort of thing happens when old people have babies."

"Then we'll face it together. _All_ of us," she stated matter-of-factly.

He nodded. He looked glum again and sighed, "We haven't been able to go on holiday in so long."

"And we're no worse for the wear on account of it!" she said firmly, "The girls love the day trips to the seashore. When the carnival was set up on the common last summer and you took the girls for their first pony ride, they weren't complaining. You work hard to provide for us, Stephen!"

"I know. I'm just worried that I won't be able to provide for this one. I am nearing sixty and that's when some firms start to offer early retirement."

"Then I'll go back to work full time and you can stay home with our children," she suggested, pulling him close.

"Oh, God! Why do you have to be so fertile?" he sighed, exasperatedly.

"I dunno. Why do _you_ have to be so virile?"

He rested his forehead on hers and they both laughed.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered against her skin, "I love you so much, Betty."

She squeezed him tight, "I love you, Stephen. You're a good man. Come on, it's time to eat."

* * *

"Come on, girls! Get your rain capes," Betty called from the lounge.

"Yes, Mummy!" Stephanie answered, "Come on, Kathy, hurry!"

"I'm am!" Katherine chirped.

The girls descended the stairs and scooted out the door with their mother. They tottered off to school, Betty's stomach in knots. The girls observed every bird, flower and twig along the way and bubbled on and on. They arrived at school and Betty hugged her daughters, crouching down to kiss them.

"Be good and I will be here to pick you up at three."

"Yes, Mummy!" said Stephanie.

"Bye, Mummy!" Katherine called as she and Stephanie scurried to their appointed line-up areas. Betty smiled proudly.

"Don't worry, Grandma, they'll be fine," a young woman comforted Betty as she walked past.

Betty bristled.

"They're not my granddaughters; they're my _daughters_, you daft cow!" she scowled.

* * *

Once home, Betty set up the test kit and filled the little plastic cup. Nervously she inserted the tip of the dropper into the sample cup and squeezed.

Her eyes stung and tears streamed down her cheeks as she instilled 3 drops into the test tube. She stared at the apparatus apprehensively then got up and closed the door behind her, leaving the test to do its thing.

* * *

He glided up behind her, "Hello, Love!" he whispered. He slipped his arms around her and pressed his lips gently on the back of her neck. He traced circles on her belly and kissed her shoulder. He set the flowers on the worktop next to her.

"OOohh, thank you. They're lovely!"

"Well?" he asked nervously, his eyebrows raised.

She turned in his embrace, facing him.

"Mm-mm," she shook her head, "No '**O**'."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "No '**O**'? I was getting used to the idea! I will admit though, I was scared."

"Me too!"

"Then what was that look you had? You looked just like you do when you're pregnant." He gave her a confused look, shaking his head slowly.

"It must be that look of being hopelessly in love with you!" she flirted, smiling provocatively.

He felt his face flush crimson and he covered her lips with his.

He pulled back a little and smiled broadly, "That was a close shave!"

"Mm-Hmm, quite!" she nodded, "…disappointed?"

"A little. But I must say…I'm relieved."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest, "Mmmm…You smell good. I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to _be_ home," he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers.


	10. And Here's To You, Mrs Peacock

**And Here's To You, Mrs. Peacock**

7 am. The alarm sounded sharply, signaling it was time for Betty to get up and get her daughters ready for school. She reached over to hit the off button and saw Stephen sound asleep next to her.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped, "Darling! You've overslept!"

He slowly shook himself awake, "Uh? What's that, Dear?"

He yawned and stretched, wrinkling his brow, trying to focus on her.

"It's seven; you've overslept!"

"No, I haven't. I don't go in until six this evening. You were asleep when I came in last night, so I couldn't tell you," he said, his voice hoarse with fatigue.

"Oh. If you're going in at six, what time will you be home then?"

He licked his lips and his eyes flickered, stretching "Mmmm…I'll be working all night until seven Saturday morning. We have to clean and polish the whole store. We're starting upstairs in Mr. Woodward's office, shampooing the rugs and the hallway carpet, then working our way through each department."

He smacked his lips sleepily and sat up.

"Well, go back to sleep then," she said apologetically, placing her hand on his chest.

He shook his head, "Mmm-mmm. I'm going to get up and walk the girls to school with you," he smiled wistfully, "We'll come home, have a full English breakfast: fried eggs, bacon, potatoes, coffee, and toast. Then I plan to make mad, reckless love to you and take a nap afterwards."

"I can go over to Ethel's so you can sleep," she suggested.

"_You'll_ be exhausted when I'm finished and you'll be napping right here next to me!" he said in his Royal Signals voice, patting the bed.

"Naughty boy!" she crooned in that smoky, seductive voice that drove him mad, "Oh, where did I find a husband like you?"

"In Gents' Ready-Made!" he chuckled.

"Must have been a sale!" she tittered and leaned over to kiss him.

His arms flew round her and he kissed her ardently, his eyes intense. She let out a soft moan as he deepened his kiss, his hand sliding to her full bosom.

"Save it, save it!" she purred.

He slid his legs out from under the covers, stood up, and padded to the loo. He turned to face her, revealing himself poking out of the flap of his boxers. She shook her head in mock disbelief.

"So if you're finishing up at seven tomorrow morning, what time do you have to be back in?" she called.

"We're shut for the rest of the day! My department and Building and Grounds won't have to be in until six on Monday!"

She gave him a smoldering look, gazing at him from beneath her brows "Maybe we can send the girls over to Auntie Ethel's for a little while…"

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled flirtingly, "Mrs. Peacock, I think you're trying to seduce me!"


	11. Tea & Games

**Tea & Games**

Betty climbed the stairs carrying a pile of the girls' clothes. All at once, she heard Katherine squeal and Stephanie laugh shrilly from within their bedroom. She rushed in to see Stephen and the girls hunkered at the girls' little table playing a game of Snakes and Ladders. His knees came almost to his chest as he crouched on the tiny wooden chair.

"What's so funny, girls?" she asked, smiling and setting the clothes on Stephanie's bed.

"Daddy was _all_ the way up top and he landed on the big snake and now he has to go down, down, down!" Katherine chortled, her voice dropping octaves with each word 'down'.

Stephen laughed heartily and winked at Betty.

"Poooor Daddy!" Stephanie cooed.

"Mummy, would you please bring us some more tea?" Stephen asked, holding the teapot to her.

"An' more biscuits, too, please!" Katherine chimed, her ponytail bouncing.

"Thank you, Mummy!" Stephanie called.

Betty collected the teapot and Stephen swatted her bum teasingly as she walked past. She shot him a flirting sideways glance as she left the room.

"Daddy, tell us a fairy tale story!" Katherine looked up, her blue eyes dancing beneath her raised eyebrows.

"Pleeeeease, Daddy!" Stephanie joined in, "One with a happy ending!"

The girls grabbed his hands and pulled him to the rocking chair.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, sitting down. Stephanie and Katherine scurried into his lap and settled down.

Stephen cleared his throat, "Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in a castle with an evil queen. She didn't let him have any fun and she mistreated him and he was very sad."

"Oooh, this is a sad story, Daddy!" Katherine frowned at him.

Stephen cleared his throat again and narrowed his eyes, "Who's telling this story?"

"You are, but you're telling it sad!" Katherine countered.

"Like I was saying, he was very sad. Every day he went to work at his shoppe and saw others who were having fun and happy, but he was unhappy."

The girls squirmed and nestled into his embrace.

"One day, the evil queen threw the boy out of the castle and into the street. With nowhere to go, a beautiful princess took the boy in. She loved the boy and he loved her."

"The end?" Stephanie chirruped optimistically.

"No. Not yet!"

Betty stood just outside their room listening to the story. She smiled and her heart constricted. She loved the way Stephen and the girls cuddled in the rocking chair.

"Now. Where was I?" Stephen coached them.

"The princess took the boy in," offered Stephanie.

"Yes. The princess loved the boy and he loved her. But the boy was a fool and he returned to the evil queen's castle and he broke the princess' heart. The evil queen was cruel to him. He was miserable without his princess."

"That's sad, Daddy! I don' like this story!" Katherine protested.

_I didn't like this story when it was unfolding, sweetheart_ Betty thought.

"It gets better! I promise!" Stephen interjected, "Any road. The boy was very sad at the castle and he escaped!"

"Yay!" Katherine clapped her little hands, "The end?"

"No," he sighed.

"Kath-er-rine!" Stephanie scolded, "It's not that part yet!"

Stephen cleared his throat and continued, "The boy escaped from the castle and he lived in exile until one day he mustered enough courage to return to the princess and ask her to marry him. And they lived happily ever after in East End with their two little princesses. The end."

Betty entered the room smiling, "I love that story!"

Katherine pouted at her mother, "It was a sad story in the beginning."

"But it had a happy ending, just like Daddy said!" Stephanie stated.

"It's time for dinner. Wash your hands, girls," Betty instructed. She leaned over and kissed Stephen's forehead, "I'd never thought of our courtship and marriage in quite that light!"

He tittered and cupped her face in his hands, "Makes quite the fairy tale, doesn't it?"

She chuckled and nodded, "Mm-Hmm. Evil queen, indeed!"

Stephen stood up, linked his arm in Betty's, and led her downstairs.


	12. Third Time's A Charm Part 2

**Third Time's A Charm Part 2**

After the initial scare, the Peacock's lives had returned to normal. But Betty had been feeling "off" as of late- more tired than usual, achy, nauseous, and warm; not really unwell, just "off". After a few weeks and no sign of her monthly, Betty booked an appointment with her doctor. Mrs. Axelby took the girls for the afternoon.

"Don't worry, Love!" Ethel comforted, "It's probably your menopause. You're getting all worked up for nothing. You'll see."

* * *

Betty sat on the exam table, apprehension gripping her, "I _can't_ be pregnant!" she thought nervously, "I just can't be!"

Dr. Parker strode in cheerfully, holding her manila folder, "Well, Mrs. Peacock, I've got some good news…you're pregnant!" he cheerfully bubbled.

"Oh, shut up!" she grumbled, "Most women my age have stopped having their monthly periods. Me…I'm right on time every month. The trains aren't as reliable as my cycle! Ugh! Stephen called it spot-on! I took one of those home pregnancy tests a few weeks ago and it came up negative. What of it?"

"Those tests aren't 100% accurate. Also, it might have been too early for the test to detect the pregnancy hormones in your urine. But the blood tests are almost 100%. There are a few things we need to discuss; I have some concerns with your being pregnant at your age. You may want to consider having a test done to check for any abnormalities or problems with the baby," he suggested.

_Baby_. The word hit her like a freight train. Another baby. Three children. All conceived after age 45. Her heart pounded in her chest and she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't it abnormal for a 53 year old woman to conceive a child? Do you have a test for that?" she asked, her voice shaking and throwing her hands up.

He smiled warmly at her, "I can see you're upset. Do you need to call your husband?"

"No," she exhaled, "I'll tell him when I get home…" she said softly, shaking her head slowly.

"Alright then, would you pull your blouse up for me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I want to listen to the baby's heartbeat, please."

Obediently, Betty peeled her blouse up to just under her breasts. She slid the waistband of her skirt down to her hips.

"That's fine," he said as he set the earpieces of his stethoscope into his ears, "Oh, that's lovely! A strong heartbeat!" he said loudly, not realizing how loud he was speaking, making her blush a little.

"You wanna listen?" he said, motioning to the stethoscope.

She nodded, her eyes glistening.

"Lean forward. That's good." He held the chest piece in place, slipped the earpices out of his ears, and handed them to her. Closing her eyes, she stuck the ends into her ears. Her breath hitched and her eyes flew open.

"That's my baby?!" she exclaimed, her voice full of wonder, "It sounds so tiny!" The swishing sound in her ears made it real.

"When did you say was the date of your last period?" he asked.

"It ended April third," she said with certainty. She exhaled loudly and shook her head, "It was a Sunday. His team won their football game against Harrod's!"

Dr. Parker scribbled in Betty's chart and laughed, "Celebrating, were you?"

"Harrumph! You don't have to give Stephen a reason!" she rolled her eyes, exhaling through pursed lips.

"That puts you at about eight weeks. The baby is the size of a kidney bean right now. "

She nodded as the idea slowly sunk in.

"What about those tests? What are they?" she inquired anxiously.

"One is an amniocentesis. I would insert a needle into your abdomen and take some fluid from the sac and they'll test it to check for Down Syndrome," he explained.

"So, you poke a hole in the bag of waters surrounding the baby? What if you pop the bag?"

"Well, honestly, there is some risk of that. Sometimes the test does cause miscarriage," he said grimly, "But it's the only way to know for certain if the baby has Down Syndrome."

"What if the baby _does_ have Down Syndrome?" she studied his face.

"Then you can decide if..." he winced and his voice trailed off.

"What? _Abort_?" her voice almost cracked. She sat bolt upright and snatched her blouse back into place, "I'm not killing my baby!" she glared.

"The baby might be perfectly fine. Wouldn't you want to know?"

"What if it's not? I would have 7 months of worry and dread. This way, I go along like everything's fine. If everything _is_ fine, then I've lost nothing."

"What if it's not fine, Mrs. Peacock?"

"Then my family and I will deal with that _if_ and when the time comes!" she jumped off the table, her nostrils flaring, hands clenched into fists, "I'm ready to go home now!"

"Just think about it, Mrs. Peacock. It's an option," he reasoned.

"Not for my family, it's not!" she growled and stormed out, her voice trailing behind her.

* * *

"Oh, Betty!" Ethel sympathized, "Alright, dear, take a deep breath. I'll put the kettle on!"

"No, I've got to get home and think about what I'm going to tell Stephen. When he had suspected, he was worried that Woodies might be planning to offer him early retirement."

"They wouldn't do that if they knew you were expecting, would they?" Ethel asked, concerned.

"Surely they wouldn't!" Betty's face blanched at the thought, "But I told Stephen that if they did retire him, I could go back to work and he could stay home. I might have to eat me words!"

"Well, hopefully he won't be too upset with this latest one!" Ethel said hopefully.

"Are you kidding? He's going to be walking round with a stiffy from now until the time I deliver!"

"What's a stiffy, Mummy?" Stephanie chirped, having entered the kitchen.

"Never you mind, young lady!" Betty scolded, "Come on, girls! We have to get home and start dinner. Daddy will be home in a bit!"

"Ring me and let me know how it went," said Ethel, walking them to the door.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on the girls, Ethel," Betty whispered, leaning in and pecking her cheek.

"Oh, it was my pleasure! Good-bye, girls!"

"Good-bye, Auntie Ethel!" Katherine and Stephanie sang as they hugged Ethel.

Betty, Stephanie and Katherine hurried home to start dinner and put the kettle on. It was warm outside and the air was sticky from the afternoon's showers. The sun peeked from behind a few stray clouds as they walked.

* * *

Stephen wrapped his arms around Betty, nuzzling her neck.

"I knew it!" he gushed, smiling against her skin and placing little love bites on her collarbone.

"You don't have to be so happy!" she scolded, her stomach knotted up.

"Who knew? Who knew?" he gloated singsong.

She playfully jabbed him in the side.

"Oof!" he gasped.

He slid his hand down to her lower belly and gave her a gentle rub, "Hello in there!"

"Daft man!" she shook her head.

"Did you tell _them_ yet?" he asked, motioning to Katherine and Stephanie, who were plunking on the piano in the lounge.

"No. Not yet. They'll be thinking he's coming today!" Betty stated.

"Oh, bliss!" Stephen sighed and his eyes slid half shut.

"Oh, brother!" she exhaled.

"Seven glorious months of your beautiful skin, full hips and thighs, big round boobs, hair growing at an accelerated rate. And then there's _the scent!_" he bit his lip, his eyes rolled back as he deeply inhaled, "Oh, it drives me mad!" he whispered huskily as he hugged her, "I thought it was gone forever; and now I get to experience it again one last time…"

"Aren't you the least bit nervous or concerned?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm terrified, truth be told, but I'm not going to let it consume me. However, I know we'll never have grandchildren. I love our children and I love having them with you," he murmured dreamily, "Did that doctor levy any restrictions? Can I touch you?"

"He was concerned about me age and some possible birth defects and…" her eyes lowered to the floor sadly, "maybe we might consider…" Betty gasped, unable to finish her sentence; her eyes welled up with tears and she clung tightly to Stephen.

"Hey…hey," he pulled back and soothed, "Consider what?" his face solemn and comforting.

She swallowed hard; she couldn't say the word.

"He said maybe consider not having it," her face fell and she sobbed.

"W-W-What?" he stammered, "Why would he say such a thing?"

"I don't know. He said our baby might have Downing Street syndrome or something like that," Betty's voice trembled.

"She's going to turn into Margaret Thatcher?" he tittered, trying to cheer her, "Oh, darling, don't cry!" he smoothed the back of her blouse, "Here, sit down. I'll put the kettle on."

Katherine and Stephanie ran to their mother and climbed onto the settee next to her. They wrapped their arms round Betty.

"Don't cry, Mummy! Our baby's gonna be all right!" Stephanie chirped confidently.

Betty gaped at her eldest daughter in confusion. They knew. Without being told, they knew.

"Who's gonna take care of it?" Katherine questioned.

"We all are," Stephanie announced, "Where's it gonna sleep?"

"The baby could sleep in my bed wif' me!" Katherine offered.

"What're we gonna name it when it gets here?" Stephanie asked.

Stephen returned to the lounge carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.

"An awful lot of questions!" Stephen chuckled, "Give Mummy some room, girls."

"Daddy! Mummy's havin' a baby!" Stephanie burst.

"She is? Who told you that?" he smiled knowingly at Betty, setting the tray down on the coffee table. She looked at him innocently.

Stephanie squared her little shoulders, "I just know these things."

"Oh?" he crooned. Then changing the subject, "How 'bout you and Kathy play the piano for Mummy and me?"

Taking their cue, they hopped off the settee, skittered to the piano, perched on the bench, and began to play.


	13. Six Month CheckUp

Six Month Check-Up

"Everything looks good, Mrs. Peacock. Since you had a vaginal birth with your second child, after a Caesarian with the first one, you should have no trouble delivering this baby vaginally. Unless you'd prefer a Caesarian," Doctor Parker explained.

"No, thank you. Those stitches were awful! I was in a lot of pain and I had a difficult time breastfeeding Stephanie because I was so uncomfortable," Betty stated, shaking her head.

"Alright. I am concerned about you going into labor and not getting here in time; your labor times are very short. Therefore, we will have you come in a few days before your due date and check in. Then we'll induce your labor…"

"What's that for?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It's so we don't have any surprises. We'll have you come in, get you situated and comfortable, administer the medicine which will bring on labor and within a few hours, you'll deliver your baby," he calmly told her, smiling.

"Will my husband be able to be here with me?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes. Your daughters can wait in the waiting room and as soon as the baby is delivered and we get you and the baby cleaned up, they can come in and see it."

Betty beamed at the thought of Stephanie and Katherine ogling over their new sibling.

Doctor Parker set the stethoscope earpieces in his ears, "Just lay back and relax. I want to listen to that baby!"

Betty was in her sixth month of pregnancy; her belly was round and streaked with stretch marks. So far everything was going swimmingly. She was not experiencing the morning sickness which plagued her first pregnancy. She was not nearly as fatigued as she was with her first two pregnancies; owing it to having to run herd on two active pre-schoolers. The three-year break between pregnancies was an added bonus, giving her body time to recuperate. Betty actually felt more vibrant and enjoyed being pregnant; maybe knowing that this would be her last time pregnant made her more energized.

The doctor moved the chest piece around slowly, finally settling on her left side.

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, "Nice and strong. Very good; that's what we want to hear." Doctor Parker gently pressed on her belly.

The baby turned and Betty's stomach bulged. She immediately placed her hand over the area that moved and she giggled.

"She is quite active today!" Betty chuckled.

"_She_, huh? You've got it all worked out?" he joked, "Is the good Captain excited?"

"Oh, yes! He's besotted! The girls can hardly contain themselves! They're so cute, too; they've been helping me wash up their baby clothes that were stored in the loft."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" he smiled as he filled out her chart,"I'm going to give you a script to refill your vitamins and I want you to drink more milk. You've not gained too much weight thus far and I am concerned that you might not be getting enough calcium. Do you have any concerns or questions?"

"No. I think you've been most thorough," Betty answered.

"Good. I'll leave the script for you at the front desk and you may pick it up on your way out. I want to see you in two weeks; you can make an appointment with the receptionist" he said as he lowered the exam table.

"Alright," Betty concurred, nodding.

"You may get dressed and leave when you're ready."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Give my regards to the good Captain," his voice trailed off as he left the room.


	14. Biscuits and Baby Names

Biscuits and Baby Names

Betty stood in the kitchen mixing a batch of dough to make biscuits for Stephanie and Katherine. Now in her eighth month of pregnancy, these moments were becoming rare. Her feet were swollen most of the time, her back ached, and her hips strained under the additional weight and stress of standing for too long.

Katherine skittered into the kitchen in her stocking feet, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Betty. Turning up to look at her mother, Katherine slapped her little hands against Betty's bulging tummy, causing the baby inside to jump.

"Hello, Mummy!" Katherine chirped happily.

"Hello, Kathy!" she greeted, "You shouldn't smack Mummy's belly like that. It's not good for the baby!" she gently admonished.

Katherine leaned in and pressed her little lips against Betty's stomach, "I love our baby! When is she gonna be here?"

"Very soon," Betty exhaled, relieved at the thought,"Would you get Mummy two eggs from the fridge, please?"

"Yes, Mummy! What're you makin'?"

"Biscuits for you and Steffie and Daddy," she stated, taking the cold eggs from her daughter's hands, "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, Mummy," Katherine smiled, "What are we gonna name the baby?"

"Daddy wants to name her Margaret. Margaret Elizabeth. Can you say Margaret?"

"Mar…Mar…" Katherine stuttered, concentrating.

"Say it slowly. You can do it!" Betty encouraged.

"Mug-guh-rit!" she proudly pronounced.

Betty smiled lovingly, "That's good!" and she leaned over to kiss her daughter's rosy pink cheek.

"Could she have a 'E' name, Mummy?"

"An _E_ name? How do you mean?" Betty arched an eyebrow.

"Like me and Steffie. An' you. We have 'E' names. Our names end in 'E' sound," she explained.

"Maybe we can call her 'Maggie'. I'll talk to Daddy about it," Betty suggested.

"Oh, goodie! I can say Maggie. Maggie…Maggie…Maggie!" she said singsong.


	15. A Quiet Moment

A Quiet Moment

"Mummy?" Katherine called, climbing onto the bed clutching her pink, mauve and lavender patch quilt, and scuttling next to Betty.

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" Betty set down a magazine she was reading and pressed her lips to Katherine's forehead.

"Do I have to give my woobie to the new baby?" she asked, her little eyebrows arched.

"Well," said Betty, stroking her daughter's sandy brown locks, "the woobie was given to Steffie when she was born. Then when you were born, it was passed to you. Now you're going to be the big sister and if the baby is a girl, the woobie should go to her. It's only fair, Kathy."

Katherine's little chin wrinkled and she sucked in her lower lip, "But Mummy, I love my woobie! It's been mine my _whole life_!" she whinged, sniffling.

"Perhaps," Betty said thoughtfully, "If you ask Auntie Ethel real nice, she will teach you and Steffie how to make one for the baby. You will be staying with her a few days whilst I go to hospital."

"Oh, Mummy!" Katherine exclaimed, "Do you think she will?"

"You and Steffie will have to ask her yourselves!"

Katherine smiled excitedly. Then her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, "Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Betty responded as Katherine's warm chubby hand stroked her large belly, "What's it feel like with a baby in your tummy?" at which the baby gave a gentle tap and Katherine squealed, causing the baby to jump. Another squeal.

"It feels wonderful!" Betty smiled, covering Katherine's hand with her own.


	16. Hey Venus

Hey, Venus

Stephen silently ascended the stairs after a long double shift. The house was quiet and warm. After feeding Tiddles and setting up coffee for the next morning, the only thing he could think of doing was getting a hot shower and snuggling in bed next to his wife. He was exhausted; at fifty-eight years old, Stephen knew he would not be able to work many more double shifts or play football; his body just could not handle the stress of the long hours and physical exertion.

Entering the washroom, he snapped the light switch on, casting a dim illumination over the bedroom. He glimpsed his Betty in deep slumber. Into her eighth month of pregnancy, she was subject to bouts of hot flashes and this particular evening she was especially warm. She had divested herself of her nightgown and kicked off the covers, sleeping in the nude.

Stephen lovingly gazed at his sleeping wife's naked form, drinking in the sight of her: full hips and thighs, round belly and full breasts. He watched as her chest rose and fell, an image of tranquility sprawled before him, a beautifully reposed Venus. She protectively cradled her belly.

Quickly he showered and toweled off, opting to shave in the morning before work. He stood in the doorway, which separated the washroom from the bedroom, goggling at his Betty. Turning off the light, the bedroom was bathed in moonlight. He simply donned a pair of boxers, opting to lie next to Betty and feel her skin against his bare chest.

Stephen climbed into bed next to his wife, molding his body to hers, and pressing open mouth kisses on her shoulders and neck. Instinctively, Betty settled into his embrace as Stephen pulled the covers over them. Possessively he stole his arm round her, resting his hand on her stomach, and was rewarded with a sharp kick from his unborn child. He smiled into Betty's warm skin. Stephen buried his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her, inhaling the intoxicating scent of pregnancy. He laid his head against her shoulder until sleep consumed him.


	17. And Baby Makes 5ive

**And Baby Makes 5**

"Are you ready?" Stephen excitedly asked Betty as he sat on the edge of the bed pulling his socks on.

She exhaled loud and nervously, "I'm scared, Stephen. What if I die in childbirth?"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at her. Sliding next to her, he took Betty in his arms; she was trembling and her eyes glistened.

"Shh-shh. It's going to be alright. I'll be right there with you and they've got this all planned."

Stephen tried to console her, unsure himself. The possibility of her dying hadn't really occurred to him. His stomach knotted and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He slid his hand down and ran his hand over her large swollen belly. Betty seemed much bigger this pregnancy, or was he just imagining it? Leaning over, he planted a soft kiss on her abdomen.

"I'm not supposed to be having babies at my age!" she fretted, "what if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"Then we'll face it as a family," he reassured her, stroking her hair, and smiling warmly.

"What if our baby dies?"

"The baby will be fine. Don't work yourself into a tizzy.

"Come on; it's time to go. We've got to bring the girls round to Ethel's."

* * *

Stephen helped Betty get settled in at hospital. She changed into her gown and Stephen attired in hospital coveralls and head covering. The nurse, a Mrs. Anderson, inserted the IV and it would just be a matter of time.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peacock!" she greeted, "I'm Mrs. Anderson. I'll be attending Dr. Parker today. The medicine will be going in through your IV. You'll feel contractions soon. It could be a few minutes to a few hours."

"Comfortable?" Stephen asked as he fluffed Betty's pillows.

Betty nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

Stephen cupped her face in his hands, "Darling, what is it?"

"I'm frightened, Stephen!" she sobbed.

He leaned in and cradled her against his chest, "Shh-shh…it's alright," he soothed, "They've got this all under control. This isn't like when Steffie or Kathy were born. They've got it timed and everything. Shh. Oh, my Betty!"

He pressed his lips into the top of her hair and gently rocked her, "Mmm.." he sighed.

Betty wrapped her arms round him and curled her fingers round the fabric of his coveralls, trembling.

She pressed her face into Stephen's chest and let out a loud squall. He eased her back into a reclined position and she exhaled, moaning, her face screwed in a pained grimace.

"Was that the first one?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Betty nodded., "Mm-Hmm."

Mrs. Anderson walked over from arranging blankets and linens and stood next to Betty.

"Here, dear," Mrs. Anderson said as she spread a blanket over Betty's legs, "This will keep your legs and feet warm. It could take a few hours and we don't want you getting cold."

Betty nodded and winced as another contraction erupted.

Stephen took her hand, "Blow-blow-blow…focus on something in the room. The No-Smoking sign. Good. That's good." His voice was just above a whisper and he smiled reassuringly at Betty.

Mrs. Anderson looked down at her watch, "Your contractions are about three minutes apart, Mrs. Peacock. Mr. Peacock?" she addressed Stephen.

Stephen's eyebrows shot up, "Uh?"

"Would you massage your wife's back, please? That seems to help with the pain of the contractions."

Obediently, Stephen eased Betty forward. She rested her head against his shoulder, he reached behind her, and his hands lovingly caressed her lower back.

Betty buried her face in the crook of his neck and wailed as another contraction overtook her.

"Two minutes," Mrs. Anderson called out. She was a short stocky sort of woman with steel grey hair and pudgy hands.

"Alright. Mrs. Peacock. I need to break your bag of waters so we can get this moving along," she explained, inserting a long thin instrument that looked similar to a crochet hook. Betty winced at the unfamiliarity of it and then felt a surge of warm fluid.

"Lovely," Mrs. Anderson said, pleased, "I'm going to go for Dr. Parker. I won't be a moment."

Betty nodded through her tears.

Mrs. Anderson tottered out of the room. Monitors and machinery whirred and hummed. A heart monitor bleeped. Betty's eyes trained on the IV bottle drip-drip-dripping into the clear plastic tubing leading to her arm. Outside the window, Betty studied the sky, a flat gunmetal grey and wet snow swirling. A twisted, tired tree hunched against the cold, it's few remaining brown leaves clinging to the branches.

"You're doing wonderfully, darling," Stephen purred, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"This hurts worse than with Steffie or Kathy!" she whinged, her eyes red-rimmed.

"It won't be much longer, you'll see!" he said hopefully, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Before she could answer, another contraction washed over her. Betty panted and held Stephen's upper arm tightly. Stephen checked his watch.

"Good. Two minutes. Now relax. I think I hear the doctor coming."

Dr. Parker entered, extended his hand, and greeted Stephen and Betty "Good morning, Mrs. Peacock, Captain Peacock."

Stephen gripped his hand firmly.

"How are you today, Mrs. Peacock?" Dr. Parker asked as he washed his hands and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I'll be better when this is over!" she breathed.

"Yes," he stated, "Well, it won't be much longer. The medicine we gave you is working the way we want it to. Now, Mrs. Peacock, I'm going to examine you to see how far along you are dilated."

Betty nodded and began panting as she felt another contraction well up inside her.

"Very good, Mrs. Peacock! That's what we want. Alrighty then. Try to relax as I need to have a look at your cervix," he explained.

"How ignamonious!" Betty complained as Dr. Parker's unfamiliar hands examined her.

"Very good! You are at ten centimeters dilated! You can start pushing whenever you are ready," the doctor informed her.

"I'm not ready!" she whimpered as another contraction gripped her.

Stephen chuckled and held her hand.

* * *

**IT'S A GIRL!**

"Well done, Love!" Stephen hugged and kissed Betty's sweat and tear-soaked face, "She's absolutely beautiful and healthy!"

Little Margaret Elizabeth Peacock entered the world on 17 January, 2 days after Stephen's birthday. He believed her to be the best birthday gift he ever received or would ever receive. She was somewhat larger than her sisters- 8 pounds, 9 ounces. Betty had to be assisted by a slight incision that required six sutures. Margaret had dark eyes and a thatch of dark hair, long fingers like Stephen's. Upon inspection, Stephen noted her long legs and thought she might have the making of dancer's legs. He ogled at her ten tiny perfect pink toes, her full lips, light brown eyebrows, and her mother's chin.

He could hardly fathom that he could have helped create something so beautiful.

Sore and exhausted, Betty settled in and slept soundly. Stephen lovingly gazed at his wife's sleeping form. Mrs. Anderson came to check on her patients and remarked how Stephen protectively cradled his infant daughter. Bringing Margaret closer to his face, he nuzzled her head and inhaled her scent, realizing that the fragrance that had been driving him mad all these months was the smell of a new baby.

"Each baby has its own scent!" she remarked, "No other baby will smell like that to you."

"I've been smelling this scent on Betty for months!"

Mrs. Anderson nodded and smiled.

Stephen took a seat in the chair next to Betty's bed. He gently rocked little Margaret, watching her mouth move in her sleep. A twinge of guilt wrenched his stomach as he marveled at baby Margaret and thought to himself she's the prettiest of all three of his babies. Betty had slept through lunch and Stephen's stomach was grumbling as well. He rang Ethel and asked her to bring the girls round and would she be so kind as to bring him something to nosh on. Stephanie and Katherine were overjoyed to pack their father a sack lunch and to see the new baby.

* * *

Ethel poked her head into Betty's room, noting Stephen sitting in the chair lovingly admiring his new baby.

"Knock, knock!" Ethel whispered.

"Come on in!" Stephen quietly invited, "Girls, keep your voices down, please. Mummy's sleeping and so's your sister!"

"We have a sister!" Stephanie squealed and little Margaret's eyes popped open.

"I wanna see!" Katherine chirped.

The girls clambered onto the bed and settled in next to their mother. Betty's eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked round the room.

Katherine leaned in and wrapped her arm round Betty, "Hello, Mummy!"

Betty smiled weakly, "Hello, darlings!"

Stephanie snuggled in close to Betty and carefully studied the IV tube taped to her mother's arm, "What's this for, Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Betty squinted at her arm, her eyes puffy with sleep, "That's for the doctor to give Mummy medicine while she's sleeping," Betty explained.

Stephen gently sat on the bed and the girls crawled to flank him on both sides.

"This is your new sister Margaret Elizabeth," Stephen introduced.

"Margaret! Hello little Margaret!" Stephanie chortled.

"Mar-Mar-Mug-rit!" Katherine concentrated, her little eyebrows knitted in thought.

"We can call her Maggie!" Stephen stated.

"Maggie! My sister's name is Maggie! Maggie 'Lizabeth!" Katherine cheerfully sang, her little pink cheeks shining.

Katherine stroked Margaret's head of brown hair, "She looks like me and Steffie!" she bubbled, "She's really our sister!"

"Maggie's got a dot on her face like you, Kathy!" Stephanie pointed.

"It's not a _dot_, Steffie!" Katherine corrected, turning her cheek up, "It's a beauty mark!"

"She's got a teeny tiny nose!" Stephanie squealed.

"Oh, Stephen, she's absolutely beautiful!" Ethel complimented.

"Beautiful and perfect and healthy!" Stephen gushed.

Katherine leaned over and pecked the baby's cheek. Stephanie stood in front of Stephen and planted a small kiss on Margaret's forehead.

Ethel moved over to Betty and kissed her forehead, "Another beautiful daughter! Well done, love!" she bubbled.

"Thank you, dear!" Betty beamed, smiling proudly at her family.

Mrs. Anderson gently rapped on the door frame, "May I come in? I need to check Mrs. Peacock's vitals, please."

They moved out of the way, as the nurse took Betty's temperature and blood pressure readings.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Peacock?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she held Betty's wrist.

"I feel tired…and _hungry_!" Betty answered, surprising herself.

"I'll send for a tray for you. You slept through lunch, not that I blame you. Credit where it's due, she is one _big_ baby! And a pretty one at that!" she remarked, annotating Betty's readings on the chart at the foot of the bed.

Betty looked over at Stephen, "No more babies, Captain Peacock!"

"Yes. I quite agree! Three is plenty!" he chuckled, surveying his family proudly and planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Little Margaret yawned and they all oohed and ahhed. Then her little mouth contorted and her face screwed up as she let out a loud wail.

"Somebody else is hungry as well!" Stephen announced, carefully handing his daughter to Betty.


	18. Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed 

Betty jolted awake to the sound of Stephen's muffled grunts and the bed shuddering. She lay there silently assessing the situation. He had his back to her, but his movements and ragged breath betrayed his activities. She moved up behind him and gently stole her arm around him. He gasped, his breath caught in his throat, and he stiffened.

Betty leaned in, gently kissed his shoulder, and lovingly covered his hand with hers, "Shh. It's alright," she whispered reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, darling, please don't be angry with me," he confessed, embarrassed, "you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you…"

She whispered seductively, "Would you like to continue on your own, or may I join you?"

"Please do!" he invited, turning into her embrace.

He covered her mouth with his, pulling her close. She wrinkled her nose as his moustache tickled her lips; she wrapped a leg round his waist and pulled herself closer.

"Why didn't you wake me for this?" she crooned.

"I know you've been tired lately taking care of the girls and the baby and I didn't think it was going to take me more than five minutes. Hardly worth waking up for," he said sheepishly.

Betty's stomach flip-flopped uncomfortably at the thought of neglecting her husband's needs. She planted soft kisses on Stephen's chest, inhaling his scent, and lightly scratching the back of his neck. He rolled her under him, slid the hem of her nightgown over her hips, and nudged a knee between her thighs. The sensation of his bare hips against the inside of her thighs drove her wild and she wrapped her legs round his waist. The bed creaked with their exertions.

Stephen buried his face in the crook of his wife's alluring neck, tenderly nipping little love bites on her collarbone. Betty breathlessly whispered her husband's name in his ear and nibbled his earlobe. She then reached up and traced her fingers along the edges of his ears, driving him mad.

Betty could feel wetness against her neck and assumed Stephen was sweating. When she ran her fingers through his hair, she discovered he was not sweating. Cupping his face in her hands, she raised his head to gaze into his eyes. They were red and puffy and glistening in the dark.

"If you find this so detestable, Stephen," she murmured soft and sad, "you should have just continued on your own. Don't do this on my account."

He pulled back, "My God, Betty, I love you so much! Some days I cannot believe how differently things have turned out. I have a wife who wants me, who wants this. I have three beautiful daughters. I have friends. I have a job that I actually enjoy going to. I have a home that I cannot wait to come to at the end of the day. Sometimes when I think about all of that, I can't even fathom it."

"Oh, Stephen!" she cried, wrapping her arms round him tightly and raking her fingernails across his back, scoring his shoulders.

He covered her lips with his, moaning into her mouth, slowly opening and closing his mouth, his full lips caressing hers.

Stephen's face screwed up in a strained grimace as he thrusted wildly and fought to achieve his release.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she murmured.

"I've got one of those things on and I think it's inhibiting my performance," he cried frustratedly.

"What _things_?" she questioned, cocking her head

"The doctor told me I have to use those prophylactics until he can be certain the procedure was successful. Imagine at our age having to worry about pregnancy!" Stephen chuckled.

Truth be told, Dr. Parker had suggested the idea of vasectomy to Stephen while Betty was in recovery after Margaret's birth. He explained that this pregnancy was to be Betty's last; her carrying Margaret to full term was incredibly risky and could have been fatal to both of them. He further informed Stephen that he had tried to dissuade Betty from going through with the pregnancy at all, but she would not hear of it. Stephen had come face to face with the reality that he very nearly lost his wife and baby. So when the opportunity for Stephen to prevent any further pregnancies, and possibly jeopardize his wife's health presented itself, he did not hesitate.

As Betty recuperated in hospital, Stephen nursed himself at home with several bags of frozen vegetables. Now it was a matter of few negative tests to prove the procedure was a success.

"Well, if you were having a do-it-yourself, why did you need to wear a johnny?"

"I wanted to see what it would feel like," he admitted, his face flushing crimson.

"Well?"

"It's awful! It feels like I'm taking a shower with a mac on," he complained, "We used to have to use these during the war. Although they've improved quite a bit since then, they've got a long way to go."

Betty kissed his cheek lightly, "Do you have any more of those?"

"Whatever for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Trust me," she cooed.

"I've got a whole handful of them, how many do you want?"

"Just one."

Stephen leaned over and retrieved a small square cellophane pack from his bedside table drawer. He tore it open and handed the prophylactic to his wife.

"Lay on your back," she instructed.

Slipping off the one he was wearing, she tossed it on the bedside table and lowered her mouth to his lap. Gently cupping him, she took the length of him in, caressing him with her lips and tongue. Stephen grasped her shoulders and sucked in his breath hard and moaned, throwing his head back. After several languid strokes, Betty was satisfied that he was sufficiently moistened, pulled back, and looked up at him.

"I just roll this down, right?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," he groaned breathlessly, nodding.

She fitted the condom on him and then teasingly stroked him.

"How's that? Better?"

"Lovely!" he whimpered, rolling on top of her, "Where'd you learn such a thing?"

She gave a low, smoky sexy chuckle, "A wife has to keep her bag of tricks well stocked!"


	19. Showdown of the Two Mrs Peacocks

Showdown of the Two Mrs. Peacocks

Betty and the children were visiting with Stephen during his 11:00 coffee break. Little Margaret was two months old. Betty took the children to Woodward & Lothrop to do a little bit of shopping after visiting with her old friends at Grace Brothers. The men in Packing & Maintenance fell all over themselves ogling over the girls whom they came to love as their own nieces. Stephanie and Katherine savored the attention of being spoiled and treated to biscuits and juice. Stephen enjoyed the welcomed break with his family.

"Daddy, I like coming to your work! You have the best biscuits here!" Katherine chattered. Her articulation had improved greatly following the birth of her younger sister.

Stephen melted as his middle daughter gazed lovingly at him. He leaned in and pecked her rosy cheek and her blue eyes danced merrily.

"Daddy! Mummy bought Katherine and me some lovely little socks with ruffles on the tops!" Stephanie boasted. She looked around excitedly.

"She did? How wonderful!" he gushed.

He sat with his family and staff, watching little Margaret asleep in her pram. His heart swelled as he proudly gazed at his brand-new baby daughter.

"I've got to hand it you, Captain Peacock," Richard interjected, "you and your missus make some beautiful babies!"

Stephen beamed at the compliment and nodded, "Thank you."

"This is my baby sister Muh-mug-uh-rit!" Katherine announced proudly.

"Maggie," Stephen aided.

"Maggie!" Katherine excitedly corrected.

As he visited with his family, he heard a familiar shrieking voice and his blood ran cold.

"Where is he? Stephen Peacock!" Vivienne bellowed through the warehouse.

Stephen closed his eyes and exhaled, shaking his head. Betty shot him a look and he shrugged.

Vivienne meandered through the stock room until she walked upon the staff break area.

"There you are!" she exploded.

Stephen flinched as she lunged toward him.

He shook his head incredulously, "What do you _want_, Vivienne?"

"I have not received my maintenance check this month!" she sneered.

"Nor will you. Ever again," he shook his head in finality, "You should have received a letter from my solicitor. I have a wife and three children and it has been over six years since the divorce. My obligation to you has been fulfilled. It was filed in court last month and you should have received a copy. If you have not, you should contact your solicitor," Stephen stated.

Her head swiveled towards Betty and the girls, "Oh, I see you've been busy! It's disgusting at your age the two of you carrying on like that!"

Betty bristled and stood up defensively, her blue eyes blazing "Oh, _hell no_!"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at his wife. Katherine and Stephanie ran and cowered next to their father; they had never seen their mother furious before. Colin moved toward Vivienne to remove her from the area. Vivienne's eyes went wild with rage, "Take your hands from me!" she seethed.

Betty clenched her fists and leered at Vivienne, "I've got this, Colin!"

Colin jumped back as Betty stormed forward, her high heels clacking on the cement floor.

Betty marched up to Vivienne and the floodgates opened. Betty's arms flailed; open hand, back hand, blow after blow struck Vivienne about the head and shoulders.

"Ya daft bitch! How do _you_ like being slapped?" Betty snarled.

The mother bear instinct took over and Betty stuck her over and over, "This is _my_ family! He is _my_ husband!" she growled possessively.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Katherine timidly asked, peeking over Stephen's arm.

"The evil queen from the story," Stephen whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around his daughters. He smoothed his moustache and scratched his chin nervously. Stephanie and Katherine buried their faces in their daddy's chest. He smiled approvingly at his wife.

Vivienne tried to avoid Betty's attack. She dodged this way and that, but Betty continued to rain down six years of pent-up anger and resentment on her husband's ex-wife.

Vivienne wailed and swung her arms defensively, but Betty was relentless.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Stephen Peacock! I told you, you lot will be living on the dole!" she blurted between slaps.

Betty drew her hand back and delivered a loud crack across Vivienne's face. Vivienne reeled back, cupping her hand to her cheek. Angry tears welled up and spilled over, "You'll regret that!" she threatened, her face smarting.

Betty stood mere inches from Vivienne, lips curled in a menacing sneer, her eyes narrowed and blazing, "Say something else!" Betty warned through clenched teeth, her nostrils flaring, "I'm just in the mood! I should have done this when you came to Grace Brothers that day seven years ago."

Vivienne straightened and collected herself. She retrieved her handbag, which went flying in the fray.

Stephen stood up; Katherine and Stephanie scuttled to the safety of Richard's lap.

"Vivienne, the only thing I want to see is the back of you. Colin, kindly escort the woman out of here. If she refuses to leave, call store security," Stephen ordered.

"Yes, sir," Colin obliged.

"You'll hear from my solicitor!" Vivienne shrieked as she stalked out of the stockroom, "Get away from me!" she shrilly cautioned Colin.

"Be gone, before someone drops a house on you!" Colin muttered.

Katherine and Stephanie looked up from the security of Richard's embrace and glanced at their mother, who was straightening her dress and tucking her hair back in place.

"Remind me never to cross you, Betty!" Richard quipped.

"You'll do well to heed your own advice, Richard!" Betty joked as she rejoined the crew at the break table, "By Jove, I needed that!"

"You want a cuppa, Mrs. Peacock?" asked Colin as he walked back from the staff entrance.

"Yes, thank you. I almost could use a drink!" Betty exhaled as she sat down.

"I've got a flask in me locker!" said Richard.

Katherine and Stephanie skittered off Richard's lap and rushed to their mother. Betty crouched down and gathered her children in her arms.

"Are you alright, Mummy? That lady didn't look very nice," Stephanie sobbed.

"Mummy's alright, dear," Betty soothed and pressed a small kiss on Stephanie's cheek.

Katherine stared wide-eyed at her mother.

Stephen took Betty in his arms, "Mummy," he whispered in her ear, "that was very naughty!"

"But necessary," Betty tittered.

"I'm afraid you're not setting a good example for our daughters," he playfully admonished.

"You can punish me later, when you get home," she teased, gently stroking his ears with her fingertips and discreetly pressing her hips against him.

He closed his eyes, gasped, and a delightful shudder coursed through him.

"Come on," he offered, "Let me walk you to the door. My break's over."

Betty shot him a smoldering look; he bit his bottom lip.

"Thanks for coming by and bringing the girls to see me," Stephen said quietly.

She smiled and winked at him.

They helped the girls into their coats and Stephen pushed the pram to the staff entrance. He cupped Betty's face in his hands and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't get into any fights on the way home!" he joked, "Girls, keep Mummy out of trouble!"

"Yes, Daddy!" they chimed in unison.

"I've got to go back to work, give me a kiss," Stephen addressed his little brood, smiling.

Stephen bent down and planted a small kiss on Stephanie's cheek, then turned to Katherine and pecked her cheek. He leaned over and stared lovingly at Margaret who missed the whole excitement. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. Katherine and Stephanie each grasped the handle of the pram and the family was off.

Stephen lingered by the door, watching them walk away, and sighed.

Richard and Colin watched Stephen gaze at his family and they chuckled.

"That's the same puppy-dog-in-love look he had that day he brought Betty round the pub after football! Remember? He followed her with his eyes when she got up to go to the powder room?" Richard stated.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Colin answered, reminiscing, "It's refreshing to see a man besotted with his family. Too many can't keep it in their pants…"

"Is that why you're divorced?" Richard taunted him.

"Oh, shuddup!" Colin snapped, "Is that why _you've_ never been married?" he countered.

"Oh, shut up your damn self!"


	20. Chapter 22

**Untitled 2**

Stephen and Betty were enjoying a quiet evening. All three girls were tucked in bed for the evening. They snuggled together under a blanket on the settee sipping cocoa. The fire crackled and flickered, sending shadows dancing across the walls. Stephen laced his fingers with Betty's, brought her hand to his lips, and pressed gentle kisses against her fingers.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked dreamily.

"Um? What?" he turned to look at her.

"Being a floorwalker. Do you miss that life?"

"No," he said flatly, snaking his arm round her waist.

"You don't miss flirting with all the young, pretty customers, secretaries and salesgirls?" Betty knew she was playing with fire. What would she say if he said he had missed his old life?

"Do you remember Rumbold's secretary? The blonde one? Miss Belfridge?"

Betty nodded, "Yes. Miss Belfridge," she replied, as she had not heard the name in years, "What about her?"

"Well, I had taken her to dinner several times, the theatre, breakfast at the Savoy, I put her in for a pay rise; I bought her gifts.

Remember when there was that transport strike and Young Mr. Grace graciously offered the staff those flats upstairs?"

"Yes…" she pondered.

"She and I took that flat and spent the night together…"

"Go on," Betty said cautiously, nuzzling in closer, wondering what this reminiscence might trigger.

"Well, the next morning, as we laid there ensconced in each other's arms, I laid there watching her sleep. I was so smitten, I was poised to leave Vivienne right then and there. Miss Belfridge opened her eyes and looked up at me in horror!" he spoke softly, painfully.

"_What?"_ Betty's eyes flew open and she gaped; she tightened her arms round him.

"Yes," he said in a voice that sounded far away, "She said 'Oh, God! Stephen, you're _old_!' I mean, what does one say to a statement like that? I wanted to crawl into a hole! So I said, 'I'm not _that_ old!' and she says, 'You are _very_ old! We didn't have a bit of how's your father, more like how's your _grand_father!' I was so mortified I could have jumped out the window!"

Betty looked at him sympathetically, "Oh, my! Stephen, I'm so sorry. That was very cruel of her to say that."

"I was so hurt and humiliated; I didn't want to talk to anyone for a week!"

Her eyebrows raised as she recalled the incident, "I remember that! We all wondered what was wrong. But we didn't want to make a fuss, you know how you do. We didn't want to pry."

"I thought everyone knew. I thought everyone heard; the walls in that flat were paper-thin. I was afraid I would be a laughingstock."

"We didn't have a clue. No one mentioned anything at all about the sleeping arrangements," Betty stated.

She cupped his cheek in her hand, caressing his chin with her thumb. When she gently stroked his lips, he kissed the tip of her thumb and smiled.

"Then there was Miss Hurst from novelty candles… I wined and dined her and she told me to 'get in queue'. I was just one of many. So I figured I was just making a fool of myself."

Betty touched his arm lightly, leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he mused, returning her kiss.

"You came back," she whispered lovingly.

He sighed and his whole countenance lit up.


	21. A Surprise For Captain Peacock

**Surprise for Captain Peacock**

It was a typical Thursday evening. Stephanie and Katherine poked through the pile of what-nots their father retrieved from his pockets for them. Stephen playfully cuddled and wrestled with Margaret as her sisters surveyed their treasure. He kissed her little fingers as she tugged on his moustache. Betty prepared their tea in the kitchen. The heavenly aroma of beef and potato pie wafted into the lounge.

"Mmmm," Stephen smiled, "Mummy's cooking one of my favorites!"

Margaret blew a raspberry and Stephen kissed her forehead.

A hesitant knock sounded at the front door. Hefting Margaret onto his hip, Stephen strode over to answer it. He snapped on the light. Before him stood a man about thirty-three years old, piercing grey eyes, cleft chin, lean build, about Stephen's height. He was handsome, smartly dressed in a dark overcoat and hat.

"May I help you?" Stephen greeted, eyeing the man.

"Yes. I'm looking for Stephen Peacock. I was told I could find him here," the man greeted.

"I'm Stephen Peacock. What's this about?" Stephen asked, confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said extending his hand, "My name is Robert Simmons. I'm American. My mother was Lorraine Simmons. Perhaps you remember her?"

Stephanie and Katherine joined their father at the front door, hiding behind and peeking around his long legs. Margaret squirmed in his arms and he set her down. Stephanie reached for Margaret's hand and drew her behind Stephen.

All at once, like a flipbook going in reverse, Stephen's life flashed before him backwards. His wedding day with Betty. His 20year anniversary at Grace Brothers. His wedding day with Vivienne. It all came rushing like a zoetrope. Then the images stopped…at Lorraine.

"Yes. I remember Lorraine," he nodded, "She was an American WAC officer. She and several others were assigned to our regiment to train us how to use the communications equipment and proper radio procedures. What does that have to do with you?"

"Lorraine was my mother. She died three years ago. I never knew my father…"

Stephen's stomach tightened and a lump formed in his throat as he eyed the man who came into focus- the mirror image of himself.

"Well, sir," Robert hesitated, "I found my birth certificate among her things…"

He unfolded and handed the document to Stephen. Stephen removed his glasses from his inside jacket pocket, flipped them open, and put them on.

_Certificate of live birth. Des Moines, Iowa. Name- Robert Simmons. Date of Birth 6 June 1944. Sex- Male. Weight- seven pounds six ounces (just like Steffie!)_ he thought. He continued reading _Mother- Lorraine Simmons. Father- Stephen Peacock- Captain, RASC._

Stephen's face blanched, his stomach wrenched, and he swallowed hard. He scratched his chin nervously as Betty entered the lounge.

"Stephen, what is it; you've gone quite pale?" she asked, concern entering her voice.

"Come in, Mr. Simmons," Stephen invited, "Betty, this is Mr. Simmons," he handed Betty the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper.

_Father- Stephen Peacock- Captain, RASC._

"Oh, my!" she gasped, turning to face her husband.

"I'm not here to cause you trouble," Mr. Simmons explained, "It's just that I always wondered…you know?"

Stephen nodded slowly, still reeling in shock.

"Please. Sit down. I'll bring the tea," Betty said finally, "Girls! Please come help with the tea!"

Stephanie and Katherine scampered to the kitchen after their mother. Margaret wandered to where Stephen and Mr. Simmons were sitting. She lay her little head on Stephen's leg.

"Your grandchildren?" Mr. Simmons asked, motioning to the girls.

"My _children_," Stephen stated proudly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed…" he shyly smiled and scratched his chin.

"That's quite alright, I'm getting used to it!" Stephen chuckled nervously, "We got off to a rather late start."

Mr. Simmons smiled and looked round the lounge and settled on studying Stephen's face, "She used to say I looked just like you!" he smiled.

"Why didn't she try to contact me? I had a right to know I had a son!" Stephen mused.

"She said she tried to write you. The last known address was Pelham Range. She said the letters came back unopened, unknown addressee."

"I see," Stephen said quietly, "After the war Pelham Range was razed and the land returned to the city. I was demobbed in 1947."

"She wasn't going to come back to England; she couldn't afford to. She didn't expect you to leave England. With no known address, she just gave up. I guess that settled it," he shrugged.

"Who is that, Mummy?" Stephanie asked, pointing.

"A man visiting Daddy. Shh," she looked at the girls, "Let's bring the tea now."

Betty and the girls entered the lounge. She set the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Stephen. Stephanie and Katherine gawked at the man who was the spitting image of their father, minus the moustache.

"Girls, please go up to your room and read a story to Maggie," Betty said firmly, trying to avoid the girls from asking questions.

"Yes, Mummy!" Katherine replied, taking Margaret by the hand, and the three girls departed the lounge. They glanced back before scurrying up the stairs.

Betty looked Mr. Simmons over, noting the striking resemblance to Stephen. It was as if she were looking at a 25-year younger version of her husband.

"How old are they?" he questioned.

"The oldest is Stephanie, she's five. Katherine is four and little Margaret is eighteen months," Stephen explained, "Do you have any children?"

"No," he shook his head.

"What brings you to England?" she asked suspiciously.

"As I told Mr. Peacock…" he began.

"_Captain_ Peacock," Stephen corrected.

"I'm sorry," he shrugged, "As I told Captain Peacock, my mother died three years ago. She had _boxes_ full of papers: photographs; newspaper articles; all of my report cards from school; Christmas cards; recipes; her official papers from the Army, all jumbled. There had to be 10 boxes at least. I found my birth certificate among the paperwork. I found the returned letters…"

"Your mother died rather young," Stephen stated.

"Breast cancer. But she was a fighter!" he smiled lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Stephen murmured, "And your father?"

"Mom never married," Mr. Simmons said quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry," Stephen looked down.

"So how did I come to be? Was I a one-night stand? A drunken one-off?" he looked apprehensively at the older man. Betty cringed at his choice of words.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized when he saw her discomfiture at his words.

"Not exactly," Stephen shook his head, "We had a two week whirlwind romance of sorts. Those of us in communications spent a lot of time with our instructors. We only had two weeks to learn everything; it was a crash course. She coached me with my Royal Signals voice. We became rather close."

"I see," he said sadly.

"I was shipping out the next morning," Stephen said defensively, "I was scared; I was a 22-year-old Captain, second in charge. I was barely in charge of myself. I didn't know if my men were going to be killed. We had a four-hour furlough…"

Stephen shrugged, a little embarrassed to be talking about this with a complete stranger. However, he also felt Mr. Simmons had a right to know.

"It wasn't like we had it off for four hours," Stephen explained, "We walked round the billets area; we ate sandwiches and drank tea. We listened to music and we talked. Like I said, we didn't know if we were going to come back alive. How did you find me?" he asked.

"I work for a book publisher in Baltimore. We have connections to the office here in London. I called and asked for a favor. I'm sorry to intrude," Mr. Simmons said.

"Look. What's say we kip down to the pub and you can ask me all the questions you want?" Stephen suggested.  
Mr. Simmons smiled and nodded.

"Betty, do you mind?" Stephen raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"No. You two go on ahead. I'm going to get the girls their dinner and into bed. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Simmons," Betty said.

"It's Robert," he said, extending his hand, "And it was nice to meet you, too."

He and Stephen stood and left.

* * *

Two hours later, they departed the pub, father and son, separated by thirty-three years and a world away. Mr. Simmons and Stephen hugged, exchanged addresses and phone numbers, and parted ways. Mr. Simmons hailed a cab and headed to his hotel - mission accomplished.

Stephen returned home; Betty waited for him on the settee. He closed the door quietly and sat down next to her.

"Did he leave?" Betty asked.

"Yes. His plane leaves first thing in the morning and he was headed back to his hotel."

"How'd it go?" she asked, resting her hand on his forearm.

"It went well. He had many questions. I didn't have a whole lot of answers, I'm afraid," he sighed, "I'm sorry, Betty."

"For what?" she smiled.

"I feel like I've been unfaithful," he said looking down at his feet.

Scooting closer to him, Betty took him in her arms and gently rubbed his back, "You're a good man, Stephen," she said gently, "You didn't do anything wrong. It was thirty-three years ago. There was a war going on. It's not like a woman with a two year old child came to our door this evening and announced you were the father!"

"I know. But I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never had before. I feel like I've been gypped. I guess she had no intention of actually finding me as his last name is Simmons and not Peacock."

"Well, it was different times then. An unmarried woman with a child who has a different surname than her own raises suspicions and scrutiny. She was probably trying to protect him as well as herself."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed and kissed her cheek.

Silently Betty held him for a long time.


End file.
